


and i wait for you through my sleep

by WhenIWasAYoungBoy



Series: les générosites en amour se payent cher [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 10:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIWasAYoungBoy/pseuds/WhenIWasAYoungBoy
Summary: Shay isn't great with technology, though she tries her best





	and i wait for you through my sleep

Shay taps carefully at the device Pidge gave her last time she visited. She had gone through how it worked quickly, however she seemed more preoccupied in getting her hands on every inch of Shay’s body. Not that the girl in question had any complaints about that, she just wishes she could have taken in more of the information. 

 

She taps carefully at a few more keys, perking up as a high tone sounds. Shay grins in delight as the comm screen opens, three bouncing circles showing her that it’s connecting to Pidge’s feed. The girl in question quickly appears on the screen in front of her, a soft smile on her face as she greets Shay.

**Author's Note:**

> please pretend that this isn't almost a month late
> 
> [tumblr](http://thedoomedprophet.tumblr.com/)   
>  [twitter](http://twitter.com/doomedprophett/)   
>  [instagram](http://instagram.com/thedoomedprophet/)


End file.
